The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Pressure actuated fuel injectors may include a pressurized fuel supply used to open and close an injection nozzle opening. The injector may include an actuation member and a valve mechanism to selective open and close a leakage path between low pressure and high pressure regions of the injector. Opening the leakage path may reduce a closing biasing force applied to an injection valve to open the injection nozzle opening. When the leakage path is closed, the injection valve may be displaced to close the injection nozzle opening. Friction forces between the actuation member and the valve mechanism may provide difficulties in maintaining the valve mechanism in a fully seating condition when an injection event is completed.